


Head to Head

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's questions about Gan's limiter reveal they have more in common than he realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a tribute to David Jackson, who died in July 2005. It's set just after _Time Squad_.

Avon got up to fetch another probe, and cast another unobtrusive glance at the top of Gan's head as he walked round behind the flight deck couch. He still couldn't see the limiter.

"Oh well," said Vila. "Maybe I should see how Blake's tour is going. Don't want him boring Cally to death with politics." He scrambled up, and wandered out.

Jenna snorted. "Sounded like she'd be the person least likely to complain about that." She paused. "Still... what I said about aliens on board... Maybe Blake would be safer with back-up." She rose, and followed Vila.

Avon retraced his path behind the couch.

"Avon." Gan hadn't moved, but something about the back of his head suggested he could tell exactly where Avon was.

"Yes?"

"If you want to know about my implant, why don't you ask me?"

"Oh... I didn't want to, er..."

"I expected Jenna to pass on the information. I understand you'll be worried about my limitations in a fight. "

"Actually," murmured Avon, as he sat down, "I was interested in the technology."

"Ah... I suppose you would be. Do you know much about neurosurgery?"

"Not much, but I'd be interested to know more."

Gan's shoulders began to shake. For a ghastly moment Avon thought he was crying; then he realised it was laughter.

"Well, I'm sorry, Avon, but I was out cold when they did it - I didn't take in as much of the theory as I might have done."

Avon allowed himself a small grin. "But the practice..."

Gan sighed. "Somehow, it monitors my aggressive instincts. If I knock someone down, I feel a faint pain behind my eyes. The more violent I feel, the more acute that gets. If I want to kill, it knocks me out."

"They still sent you to Cygnus Alpha, though?"

"Killing isn't the only way you can offend against Federation society... I refused to work. They couldn't make me."

"But there's conditioning - like Blake - "

"Too risky on top of the limiter, I suppose."

"So, today - could you have attacked the Guardians but stopped short of killing?"

Gan frowned, as if in pain. "I saw that brute, armed... the contempt in his face... and Jenna, defenceless... it was just as if the whole thing was happening again..."

"What thing?"

Gan buried his head in his hands. "It's probably hard for you to imagine, Avon, it's a far cry from embezzlement, but let me tell you, if you found your woman murdered, and came upon the man who did it, you'd..." He stopped, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to provoke a practical demonstration." Avon picked up the circuit board he'd been working on and fiddled with it for a few moments. "Thank you."

Gan looked confused. "What for?"

Avon hesitated, then, hearing voices, spoke quickly. "For what you did. You're quite right, Gan, I should have done exactly that."

The two men were sitting in silence when Blake and Cally came in.


End file.
